Tell Me A Story
by SweetLala92
Summary: One-shot. Melinda brings Aiden to bed. As she wants to leave he asks her to tell him a snuggle...


**Hey guys… This is my second One Shot… I hope you like it :D**

Title: Tell Me A Story

It was around 8.45pm when Jim, Aiden and Melinda were playing a game in the living-room. They didn't notice the time passing by as they were really into the game. Suddenly the phone rang. Jim got up and answered the call. After the call he just ran up to his and Melinda's room and changed himself.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Melinda asked as she followed him.

"Well, I totally forgot that I have q nightshift tonight. The hospital just called and I have to go. I'm sorry honey." He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, are you already late?"

"I'm late for 15 minutes now. And I won't be there for another 10 minutes. So I'll be 25 minutes late."

"I thought we'd have the night for us…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I promise we'll have a rain check, okay?!"

"Sure. I'll remind you of that!" she tried to smile.

"You're amazing, honey." He kissed her forehead again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." they shared a tender kiss before Jim left for work.

Melinda walked downstairs to the living-room where Aiden was sitting.

"Does daddy have to work tonight?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, baby." Melinda answered.

"So we'll stop playing now?"

"Yea. Look, it's already late and you have to go to bed."

"Can I please stay up a bit longer today? I don't have school tomorrow." He wanted to convince Melinda.

"Okay, for 10 more minutes but then you'll go to bed."

"Thank you, mommy." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"It's okay."

10 minutes later Melinda went up to Aiden's room.

"Time for bed." She said.

"Okay mom." He got up and went to the bathroom.

Melinda followed him and helped him getting ready for bed. When Aiden was ready they went to his room. There Aiden lay down in his bed.

"Good night baby." She gave him a kiss and wanted to leave.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" she turned around.

"Can you please tell me a story?" he put on his puppy face Melinda couldn't resist.

"Okay. What do you want to hear about?" she wanted to know.

"How did you meet daddy?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

"Please tell me…" Aiden begged.

"Okay, I will." She paused. "I was helping this ghost which was very dangerous. I didn't know it until I found out about what he had done. I was walking around the town square talking to Andrea on my cell. Suddenly I noticed the ghost standing at the firehouse where your daddy was working. Daddy stood under a balcony which was decorated with flower pots. I noticed that the ghost was about to throw one of those flower pots down the balcony directly where daddy was standing. I immediately ran over to him and threw him on the ground. The flower pot hit my leg but nothing happened to your dad. Jim was really mad at me knocking him over to the ground. He wanted to say something at me when he noticed that I was hurt and that I practically had saved his life. He brought me inside the fire station where he closely had a look at my leg. It wasn't broken or anything. Just a sprain. So I was lucky. Your daddy was really worried about me and wanted me to stay around him for at least two days. Because he was too hard to resist I stayed around him for those two days." She looked at Aiden who was now sound asleep.

Melinda covered him up and kissed his forehead. Then she left the room. She closed the door as a flashback hit her.

_After the two days of staying with Jim Melinda crossed over the ghost which was still around. In the evening Jim took her out for their first real date to Lento's. They had a really nice evening together. Melinda and Jim started to meet as often as they could._

_About 3 weeks later Jim brought Melinda back home from a date; they stood in front of her front door._

"_So here we are." Melinda said nervously._

"_Yes." He sighed not wanting to leave her._

"_I had a really good time with you today." She smiled._

"_So had I."_

_Jim came closer to Melinda and wanted to kiss her cheek as she turned her head. Their lips met by accident._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean t-" Jim wanted to say but was cut off by Melinda kissing him passionately on his lips._

"_It's okay." She said lovingly after the kiss._

_They both could feel the butterflies in their stomachs going crazy and they smiled at each other._

Now Melinda was back to reality. A big smile appeared on her face by the memory of the beginning of her and Jim's perfect relationship.

**I know it's a little strange… But please REVIEW anyway!!!!**


End file.
